Yugioh Gx Summer FunTime
by Alocrion
Summary: It's summertime and the crew is back. It's been a year since Jaden seen his friends and he's ready to make up for that lost time


**Wassup readers WE BACK! I got another GX story in mind and it's not a sequel to the previous one, so lets get into it! I do not own Yugioh GX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **With Jaden**

It's been a year since he left the academy without saying a single goodbye to the friends he made throughout his three year tenure there. He didn't want to trouble them saying goodbye, it would be too hard to explain to them where he was heading. Their faces would be filled with worry knowing that he would be traveling to random parts of the world with no money. This was something he felt that needed to be done put his newfound powers to good use he thought to himself. So he began traveling his last adventure led him to Itatly where he was able to team up with Yugi and Yusei (a duelist from the future). His mind began to wonder again about his friends it has been a year to where he had no contact with them. "They probably think I'm dead by now" he said to himself while sitting in a café. It was summer time and there were many people in the area, some on dates others hanging out in groups. He looked at those people and he felt selfish for not saying anything to his friends considering everything they went through.

"You should go see them Jaden" Yubel said to him "It's been a whole year I think it's fair don't you?"

"What if they don't want to see me?" He questioned the duel spirit

"Jaden don't be foolish your friends love you, isn't that picture proof?" another voice said Jaden reached in his bag and pulled out the picture his friends drew him and he smiled. "Yeah I suppose your right Dr. Banner" Jaden said

"So we should track them down?" Banner asked

"Yeah we should" Jaden said while standing up from his table, he paid the bill and set off to track down his friends

* * *

 **With Syrus and Zane**

It's been a whole year since Syrus joined the Pro League, when he first entered no one took him seriously he was a short guy nothing about him screamed charisma or dominance. Throughout the year he put many on notice he won some notable duels against duelist who were on winning streaks up to ten matches. Syrus also started to grow more who knew he would hit his growth spurt after school, he wasn't tall as Zane but he was happy to grown at all.

"Hey Zane I just got an offer for us to do a tag duel are you interested?" he asked his older brother

"Sure Sy you know we should look into becoming tag team duelist" Zane replied

"You really mean that?" Syrus asked surprised

"Yeah I really do you've grown so much this year alone, I think you've become better than me." Zane said

Normally Zane would look down on Syrus because he was trying to make him tougher but it never seemed to work. Syrus would cower and run away if possible. When he was lost his way he didn't notice that Syrus had gotten stronger and he regretted that. Everytime he remembered that day he hated himself for putting is little brother through that. He also remembered how Syrus stepped in and defended him when he wasn't able to defend himself and for that he respected Syrus.

"I know I haven't told you but I respect you little brother." Zane said

"Where is this coming from Zane are you all right?" Syrus asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that how could you still defend me after what I did to you in quest to be the best duelist I could be." Zane said

"Well you're my bro and I couldn't stand by while you possibly died." Syrus replied

Zane chuckled before rubbing his hand through Syrus' hair "Thanks little bro"

"You're gonna make me cry" He said drying the tears before they could fall.

"Have you heard anything about Jaden?" Zane asked as Syrus dried his eyes  
"Not at all I hope he's okay it's been a whole year, I have no idea where he could be." The teal hair duelist said "He'd be proud of what I'm doing he never stopped believing I could achieve something like this." "I wish could find him."

Just then the two brothers heard a knock at their apartment door.

"I'll go see who it is." Syrus said while heading to the door. To his surprise it was the person of the conversation.

"Sy how's it going!" Jaden exclaimed when the door was opened Syrus almost fainted when he saw Jaden standing there

"Where have you been?" Syrus asked "We've been worried dude, a whole year we've been wondering if you were still alive"

"I'm sorry Sy I was out saving the world and things" Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head. Jaden was surprised he didn't have to look down to look Syrus in the eyes. "Dude you've gotten much taller and no more glasses?"

"Yeah I did get taller and it looks like you have also." Syrus said "Someone suggested that I wear contacts so that's why I'm not wearing any glasses.

"Yeah a special someone" Zane said "Come on in Jaden no need to stay out there" he added

"A special someone eh Sy?" Jaden said poking him in the side as he walked in with is bag and pharaoh poking his head out."

"Well she does seem to like me a lot." Syrus said with a blush on his face "We've went out a few times she's a nice girl."

"So when are you going to see her again?" Jaden asked as he let pharaoh out of the bag

"Maybe this weekend if nothing gets to me, I'm very busy these days" Syrus said

"That's nice Sy I'm glad you found someone,um do you guys have something I can feed pharaoh?" Jaden said

"We should have something around here."Zane said while searching for something

"You don't need the wheelchair anymore?" Jaden asked when he saw Zane walking

"Every since I stopped using the cyber deck, I've been able to recover faster than expected duels don't put any strain on my body anymore." Zane said as he returned with a bowl of milk and some bread. "this is pretty much all we have that a cat might eat." He added

"He's not picky" Jaden said

"What brings you here anyway Jay?" Syrus asked

"Well I wanted to hang out with you guys it's been a whole year you know." He said

"Of course we can hang out we're like brothers!" Syrus exclaimed

"Sweet but not today I have to go meet up with someone" Jaden said "Here's my new phone number, I lost the old one a while back." He said while gathering his things

"I'll send you a text message so you can have my number whenever you're ready." Syrus said

Jaden headed out their apartment and just like that he was gone again.

'It was nice to see him again, just be safe out there Jaden' Syrus thought to himself

* * *

 **With Alexis and Atticus**

The Rhodes siblings were out on the town, Atticus was on he was to meet his girlfriend coming from America. He managed to convince Alexis to come along with him. Atticus noticed his sister had become slightly more distant since they left Duel Academy. She was excelling at college but it seemed that she only focused on schoolwork. He was getting worried because he noticed many guys started to show her affection and she barely responded to them. Truth be told she harbored feelings for Jaden still and she worried about him too often.

"Hey Lex I know you're going to get angry but when are you going to get a relationship?" he asked

Normally she would get angry but this time she answered his question politely. "I've thought about it Atticus but truthfully I need closure from Jaden." She kindly replied "I haven't heard from him since we left the Academy I'm worried that he might be dead or something"

Atticus was shocked this was totally out of her character, all he could do was hug her "Look Lexi I'm sure he's okay he did defeat darkness and rescue us multiple times." Atticus said looking her in the eyes "I knew you liked him why didn't you say anything?" he asked concern in his voice

"So many things changed he was a different person, he no longer wore that smile I loved, he barely hung out with us, and I was afraid to mess up the little relationship we had left." Alexis said "After that tag duel I wanted to tell him so badly but he seemed like he had other concerns." She added

"You guys dueled together?" Atticus asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah you were still recovering; I turned down every guy for him I guess I wanted to believe I could bring him back to normal." She said "After that he started coming back to class but we never hung out like we used too."

"Lexi I had no idea you've been holding this in we gotta find him somehow." Atticus said "Why are you telling me now usually you're secretive when it comes to this"

"Its fine Atticus maybe if we are destined to meet again we will." She said "I'll probably have feelings for him but I have to move on with my life also." "Because you always tease me Atty and it's no point of denying it anymore I like him a lot, I'm hoping I will see him again."

"Sorry Lex I'm your big brother and I want to see you happy, but I'll tone it down for you." The elder brunette said

'Damn I had no idea she liked him that much I have to do something to help her out.' Atticus thought determined

* * *

 **With Jaden**

"Where are we off to now?" Yubel asked

"See if you can track down Alexis and Atticus" Jaden said

"All right give me a second" Yubel replied

The duel spirit closed its eyes concentrating on fixating on a location.

"I've found them Jaden they're at an airpoint it seems." The spirit responded

"Hmm well we can't just pop in too many people will see us" Jaden said thoughtfully

"We could just teleport into a bathroom." Banner said

"I can't exactly pinpoint an empty stall though Jaden." Yubel added

Jaden and his company decided to wait until the Rhodes exited the airpoint.

With Alexis and Atticus

After the Rhodes had their heart to heart they were able to find Atticus's girlfriend exiting the terminal.

"There she is Lex" Atticus pointed out he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Hey beautiful long time no see." He whispered in her ear

"Hey Rhodie how've you been?" she said as he stood in her front of her. Reggie McKenzie was her name she was from America and a top duelist at the Academy. Everyone that knew her called her Mac for short.

"I've been all right but now I'm better that you are here. He said hugging her from the front this time

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Normally she didn't show affection in public but she had been stressed lately and she was glad to see him. Meanwhile Alexis cleared her throat to get Mac's attention

"Hey Lex I'm sorry I didn't even see you there." Mac said as she walked over and hugged the younger Rhodes sibling "How have you been?"

"I've been okay doing well in college progressing faster than expected." She said

"Well we should go get something to eat and catch up." Mac said "First let's go get my luggage"

They retrieved her luggage and exited the airport. The Rhode siblings took a limo to the airport so their driver was awaiting their retrun. "So Mac you want to go to a restaurant or back to our house?" Atticus asked

"Well I am sort of tired from the flight I would like to relax after I eat something." She said thoughtfully

"Well homeward bound we are then." Atticus said "Hey Mike you can take us home." The driver nodded and began to take them toward their home.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

The passengers arrived at the Rhodes residence it was a nice house with great size. The kids parents were barely home they worked most of the time, it's how they were able to get the house in the first place.

"You think Mom and Dad are home?" Alexis asked

"I doubt it but I'll go check anyway" Atticus said "Hey Mac I'll take some of your luggage upstairs and I'll have a room prepared for you."

"My my what a gentleman." Mac said as she grabbed the lighter luggage she had left.

"Anything for my lady." He said grinning before stealing a quick kiss

"He's such a goof at times" Mac said while laughing "But he's my goof, Alexis have you found your goof yet?"

Alexis was taken at the question, Mac hardly ever questioned her about relationships

"Well it's sort of complicated." Alexis said

"How so?" Mac asked

"Well I haven't seen him in awhile, I have no way of contacting him, and I doubt if I will see him anytime soon." Alexis answered

Mac decided to not to pry anymore and headed inside Lex was about to follow her when she heard a familiar voice

"See who again?" a random voice said

Her eyes became wide when she heard that voice she slowly turned around to see him standing there.

"Hey Lex what's going on?" he asked with his trademark smile

Without thinking she rushed to him and hugged him her face buried in his chest.

"Lex are you all right?" Jaden asked looking down at her

He felt her nod her head in his chest because she didn't look at him "Hey look at me" he said in a soothing voice

She removed her face from his chest and looked him in the face, she noticed he hadn't changed much his features just more defined

"Where have you been Jaden?" Alexis asked

"All over the world Lex many people needed my help" he answered as she let him go as she stepped back she noticed she had to look up to him.

"Wow you've grown some more" she noted

"Yeah I didn't really notice at first but seeing you makes its more obvious." He said while laughing

"What brings you here?" she asked

"Well I wanted to see you guys, I've been gone a whole year and I haven't kept in touch with you all." He said

That might her heart jump a little he still cared about them after all.

"Where's Atticus?" he asked?

"He inside, come on he'll be happy to see you" she said as she grabbed his hand to lead him toward the house

He didn't know why but he felt something when they were holding hands but he didn't say anything. When they arrived inside Jaden was in awe of the interior of the house

"Wow Lex this is nice!" he said

She chuckled before answering "Thanks Jaden now you sit down I'll go find Atticus."

She went upstairs her heart was sort of racing because he was here 'this might be my last chance I have to make it count' she thought to herself. She looked around until she found Mac's luggage sitting near a guest room door. She knocked at the door and waited to see if someone would come to it. No one showed so she assumed it wasn't set up yet. She then went to Atticus's door and knocked he came to the door and poked his head out

"Hey Lex wassup?" he asked

"Jaden's here and he wanted to see you" she said

"He is?!" he asked surprised "I'm busy right now tell him I'll catch up with him later"

"Busy with what?" she asked but she already knew the answer

"Well Mac and I are having some alone time right now" he said

"I know I just wanted to see what you'd say" she said smirking

"Well now is your time to catch up with Jaden maybe you two will have some alone time" he said smirking as he shut his door.

She headed back down to see Jaden sitting on the couch, Alexis was mentally ready she had to let him know. She found her a seat on the couch

"Atticus is busy right now but he says Hi." She said

"Well he always was into something but we can hang out." He said in usual tone "Speaking of which when is the last time we hung out just you and me?"

They both started to think back but Alexis was the first to answer

"The first half of year two, we never hung out our last year." She answered

"Really wow sorry Lex I suppose I've been a bad friend" he said

"No you were going through your own problems I should have been more understanding" she said

"I just couldn't bear seeing you guys after what I did, how did you guys even forgive me?" he asked

"Because we're friends, you care about all of us right, and you saved us in the end right?"

"Yeah I did but I should've paid more attention I rushed into everything." He said

"But you made up for it, I guess we never thought that something could hurt you we were all wrong so let's forget about all of that." She said placing her hand atop of his

"So what brings you here?" The blonde asked

"Well I wanted to catch up with you guys I have something planned that I want you guys to be a part of. The ex slifer explained

"What is it?" Alexis asked

"It's a surprise." Jaden replied

"C'mon tell me" she begged

"No I can't until its time" he said while smirking

"Well all right but I have another question Jaden" she asked

"What is it?" he asked

"Have you met anyone while on your travels?" she asked

"Yeah I met a lot of people some good some not so good." He answered

"That's not exactly what I meant, I mean someone that you like a lot" Alexis asked

"Oh well not really to be honest no one caught my eye." He said. His answer gave her a little confidence in her response

She took a deep breath then said "Well Jaden I like you a lot, I wanted to tell you last year but it seemed like you didn't care." "I've been wanting to tell you this I have feelings for you ." when she finished she felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way but I needed to say that."

"Wow I sort of expected you did Lex." He said lost for words "It's not like I don't feel the same, but things changed so much how could you still feel this way for me?"

"Because you're were the first to respect me as a duelist, you actually hung out with me because of that and not because of that way I looked." She said blushing "it was refreshing and well you are handsome" she added looking him in the eyes

"I'm not sure where I'll end up Lex I can't put you through that anymore." He said looking her in the eyes

"I understand Jay I'm not trying to tie you down or anything just come home when you're able to." She said taking his face into her hands

He smirked before asking "You really want to be with me?" "Yes I do Jaden" She answered "Okay Lex." He replied to her. After he finished speaking she closed the gap between their faces with a quick kiss on his lips.

"I suppose you've been waiting to do that huh" he said while smiling

"Yeah I have and I have another one" she said before kissing him longer this time "C'mon let's go upstairs" she said taking him by the hand again and leading him to her room.

That's the end of chapter 1

In last story I built their relationship through chapters but this time I wanted to get it out of the way because their romance it's like a side story instead of the whole premise


End file.
